Am I…truly?
by LuminousMoonRay
Summary: "I'm all alone…" In the emptiness of this vast unforgiving wasteland… there could be gold. – Father I


**Tittle: Am I…truly?**

_Summary:_ _"I'm all alone…" _ In the emptiness of this vast unforgiving wasteland… there could be gold. – Father I

A/N:** Okay! Hopefully this makes sense; this is Marcy's thoughts feelings during the Mushroom war. It is in her POV so she's still only 7 years old so keep that in mind!**_And as always! :D Criticism and advice is welcome! (Simon's is the one before this titled_ **"Is This What I Am**_?") Perhaps if I think their thoughts and personalities are right, I will post the first chapter of a story I am working on. Anyways! XD Thank you for reading and don't forget to Review! (Even if all you put is "Good Job" or "Their personalities need work on…") Thanks again! :D_

Declaimer: If I owned AT then I wouldn't need to have this now would I? (-_-)

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

SHOUTING/IMPORTANT

_XxXIt'sRainingGreenXxX_

"I'm all alone…" I said to myself, hearing it echo around me and bouncing off the walls in this cave I was staying in.

"May-maybe someone else is here with me…and-and I just don't know." and I looked up to see dark clouds-they were almost here…

"Yhaaa…maybe when it stops raining…I-I can go outside…" And I looked down at my hands from where I was sitting, they were shaking, maybe that's because I was cold? But…I didn't feel cold….Sooo maybe it was because I was hungry? …Yup! I could feel myself nod to myself, I was just hungry! No doubt about it! It defiantly wasn't because I was cold! Or because I was all al-alone! Nope! It was just because of my tummy! Um-hum, Not at all because I was cold…or alone…

**!CRAAAASH!**

"Aaaah!" I shrieked and threw myself away from the entrance of the cave hiding my head with my hands. …I-I had never been good with storms-or more like the thunder…it was too loud! And it made everything flash with bad colors! I don't like green…greens bad! It is Really!...Whe-when mommy was alive…she used to where this pretty green necklace that looked like a raindrop…but then…mommy disappeared…she went away, and-and now instead of see-through diamonds falling from the sky like she used to say… now it's all this burn-y stuff! It hurts everything especially when it lands on stuff. It went straight through my nice red sweater I used to have! …Mommy used to say that the loud noises from the sky where a lot of sky people with wings crying tears of joy. (Whatever that means…) At least it was prettier than this green stuff, and the diamonds at least wouldn't hurt me… 'I'm scared…' was all I could think to myself. If only I had a friend, then…then I could be warm, and safer, and-and happy! Because then! I wouldn't be lonely… I whimpered,

"I'm all alone…"

_XxXSunshineXxX_

The sun was out! The sun was ooout! I missed it sooo much!

"Yay the suuun! The Sun!" I shouted happily, 'Finally!' I sighed, 'Now I can go outside!'- and hopefully find some food!

"Yes!" I jumped in the air,

"Today I know is going to be a better day!" 'Yes!'

_XxXUnknownWastelandXxX_

'This place is weird…' that's basically all I can think of right now… I mean what kind of place has all these buildings but doesn't have anyone leaving in them? It-it's just wired! No-not wired…more like not right! Where is everyone? You'd think that vampires and weredoggies…er…wolves came out during the night and took everyone away! Seriously… there should be at least a food place somewhere around here right? (sigh)… I've been sighing a lot lately too…

"Oh well, Food first right!?" I told myself enthusiastically, Where there's food there's people right? ...or something like that… anyways! Better get to lookin'!

…..

…..Turn left….Turn right…

…aaah…maybe go back?

…

"Agh!" I. Want. To. Tear. My. Hair. Out! I've been walking for…for forever! Theirs none here! There's nothing! I feel so-so—Gha! What's the word?! Aggressive? Aggretade? …Aggralated? ...no maybe Aggravated? …Yup! I think that's the word! Aggravated! I feel sooo aggravated! Wait… I think the right word is Frustrated? Definitely! … Being frustrated is really annoying! (Sigh) guess I better head back…'Uuuh…Huh?' 'Wha-what?'

"Where I'm I? " 'Oh-oh…' I think I'm lost!

"O-okay don't panic! Don't panic! Do. Not. Paniiiic!" I'm fine, I'm fine!... yup…fine…

…

…

…

(Sniff) Well…almost fine…

"Hello? anyone? Hello!" (Sniff) 'I'm so dumb!' I thought to myself while hitting the side of my head with my both my hands. 'I should have remembered to look where I was going while I was talking to myself!'

"I mean, how could I forget?" …Aaand I'm talking to myself again…

"He-hellooo? Anybody?!" it was too quite… now that I think about it… ***I feel so alone…here in this big place, with all this stuff everywhere…I'm just a little ant compared to everything else…***

_XxXHourBeforeSunDownXxX_

The sun will be going down soon…well as soon as it gets behind thouse buildings anyways…Maybe…maybe now-now that it's starting to come down, the sun can warm me up a little…or show me where to go next…In truth…I barely moved from my spot from before…only walked a little before I started to cough a lot…My tummy hurts…sniff…my feet hurt… and this time I really I'm cold…I-I just want someone to talk to… looking out into all this…I just want a friend… Today maybe wasn't the best day it could have been-

"Wha-what was that?..." I whispered, 'No…it couldn't be right…? I've been walking through this place all day today…and all day before…and before then too…that sound…' no it-it's just my imagination…right…? It can't be…' And even though I was really tired…and even though my legs hurt a lot, I just had to find out if maybe-just maybe that was someone else…

I ran and ran and ran…but I couldn't find that noise… It hurt…it hurt so much…not my empty tummy or my sore legs could compare to this empty feeling that I probably just missed the last person ever…It just hurt so much…

And so…I did the only thing I could halve done… I cried…

_XxXHalfHourToSundownXxX_

I'm still crying…And I'm also standing here in the middle of some stores…but I just can't…I can't seem to muster up any strength into moving some steps and going to look for food. All I want to do is go home...even though I can't recall where exactly that is…

"Mommy…Where are you?" I sniffed, and looked up when I heard tapping from somewhere close by- 'Huh?' it was cold but not freezing… it was a hand? I looked up all the way…it was a-man? He wiped away one of the tears I was still crying. 'hey-hey wait!' is what I wanted to say when he started walking away from me, 'Don't go…don't leave me all alone!' I wasn't crying anymore…I held my hands together and I went to cover my mouth from crying aloud, I was about to but- huh? The man he's right here? Is tha- It Is! It's a teddy! I looked up to the means face, he was smiling at me-holding out the teddy to me…does that mean its-for me? I think he knew what I thought because I think he nodded to me-(I still hadn't taken my eyes of the teddy)

_XxXSundownXxX_

I am happy, I have a teddy now! He's called Hambo! And now I also have something even better! A friend! He's weird sometimes, like he's blue! And has a reeeeally long nose, but he's also really funny! And he takes care of me too! I really like him! And now…I'm not so alone…

….

And his name is-

"Marcy!"

"Yha?"

"Come on Marcy! There's a nice camping place over there."

"Oh okay!" 'Yha…I really like you Mr. S-

**FIN**

…


End file.
